The invention concerns a voltage transformer.
The switching alignment of a dual buck converter with connected choking coils is familiar from U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,995. This is used to lower an alternating high input voltage without a ground potential to a controlled output voltage. For this purpose the plan is to connect the choking coils of two independent buck converters. The input voltage is thereby fed through the input connectors of two buck converters, with the result that the common potential is made symmetrical through linkage of the choking coils and simultaneous switching of the switching devices. Customary switching alignments involve a buck converter whose output voltage is constantly lower than the input voltage.
From DE-A-195 15 210 we know that part of the switching network is designed for the regeneration of an input voltage loaded with alternations that fits in an input circuit in the form of a SEPIC topology. The switching alignment involves a buck-boost converter.
DE-A-2 111 222 is concerned with symmetrical switching for externally activated transistor-direct current converters through the use of an analog-digital transformer for the pulse-width control of the signal transistors. This is designed to create a measuring circuit voltage with polarity dependent on the symmetry of the impulse currents by the currents transmitted in isolated primary coils of the converter by means of the current transformer and a common integrated switching mechanism. As a result of the voltage the controlling rectangle alternating voltage delivered by a synchronizing pulse generator through a measurement transformer to the analog digital transformer at the measurement transformer output in the sense of a pulse width control is influenced. The currents will thereby become symmetrical.
In DE A-198 00 105 there is an electrical current voltage transformer that is especially well known for high input voltages. This contains a primary side, which displays several sequentially switched partial systems, each one of which has at least one transistor circuit breaker and its own assigned transformer coil, as well as a secondary side through which the subsystems are linked to a common load output. In addition, the semiconductors of the primary or input stage are symmetrically loaded according to voltage, while the semiconductor voltage load corresponds to the input voltage segmented by the number of subsystems plus the inter-circuit voltage that fits on the primary side of the transformer. Thanks to the transformer, a collective bunching of the single-stage outputs is achieved in a common output.